No Air
by Madoka43
Summary: Based off Liz fells in chapters 72 to 81, Song is No Air by Jordin Sparks.


**Hi my name is Madoka43 and this is my first Soul Eater fanfiction. So don't kill me if it isn't all that good. Oh yes and remember… NO FLAMES!**

No Air

Liz P.O.V.

I just stood there; I stood there with the friends I had left. All I could think of was him. Those memories haunted me now. Especially at a time like this. Then another taught came over me… What if I'd never get to see him again? That thought haunted me the most. What if I don't? What if I don't get to thank him?

"Yeah…"

-Flashback-

It was only 2 or 3 years ago. I was still on the streets of Brooklyn. Me and my sister ran and fought for our lives, but then he found us. It seemed like a miracle.

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Oh_

"You two are beautiful!" He commented.

"I'm going to be creating a perfect world, and I'd like you two to become my left and right hands…" He continued.

"Sis! He says we're beautiful!" My sister said.

"Sh…shut up… We're used to hearing that, don't be so happy." I said while my face grew hot.

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

"I'm a Shinigami." He exclaimed.

"I came from Death City after hearing about your infamy and beauty." He added.

"Shinigami?" I asked.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

Of course I saw an opportunity in that. I thought that if he was who he said he had money; and **LOTS** of it, and that's just what me and my sister needed.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

"Well how about it? Will you come with me?" He asked.

"Sis, say something." My sister begged.

"Patty! Cinderella! We're Cinderella's!" I shouted randomly.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

"Come along." He said.

Just then I knew our luck had changed. We were going to have money and power, so we left with him.

"What are you doing? Hurry along, now." He said.

"Yeah sorry." I said.

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No more_

_It's no air, no air_

"Patty behave yourself for a while." I told my sister.

"Got it." She answered.

And so then we began to fight alongside with him.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

It took us a while, but within time we began to form a bond with him. We laughed at pretty much anything he did, but it never seemed to bother him.

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

At that moment I had wondered if he killed us.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

-End Flashback-

And then I came back to the present time, and at the same time reminding myself that even if I was in the chapter of greed all I wanted was for his safe return.

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

"Liz-chan… are you alright?" My friend Tsubaki asked me.

"Sis…" My sister added.

Then I looked at them, and then I realized they felt the same.

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air_

"Tsubaki…" I said shedding a tear.

"I… Haven't thanked him yet…" I continued beginning to cry.

"Kiddddd…" I whimpered as both Tsubaki and my sister comforted me.

**Well I hope I did well on my first Soul Eater fanfic, Bye! Also don't forget to R&R!**

**I miss the Review button T^T**


End file.
